The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a remote disconnect system for an electric vehicle charging station. Specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to system utilizing a charge coupler interruption device (CCID) for remote disconnection of an electrical vehicle charging station (EVCS).
Control of power supplied to an EVCS is often effectuated by a myriad of relays and separate switches. These relays and separate switches may make it difficult to efficiently control the power supply to a particular EVCS as desired. Additionally, current EVCS systems may fail to meet specifications for certification authorities without major modification to the EVCS components and connections.